An idol with a secret
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: Hibiki has a very complicated life. Not only is she the biggest idol in ToKyo, but she is also the tamer of Tokyo's famous phantom thief. Tsubasa, After a scandal that involved both Hibiki and Tsubasa, Hibiki is forced to move back to her home town which is also Daisuke Niwa's town. Both Daisuke and Dark are in for a surprise when this idol comes to town,
1. Double trouble

Hibiki, Tokyo's biggest idol has just finished another successful concert. Instead of going home, Hibiki has other plans.

Hibiki, where are you going? Her mother asked who was waiting for her in the car. Sorry mom but there's something important I have to do. Go on home, I'll catch up. Hibiki said before she took off down the streets of Tokyo.

Her mother sat there and watch with a worried look on her face. Hibiki's mother called her husband. I think something is wrong with Hibiki. She has been running off a lot lately after a concert.

Hibiki arrived in a dark alley where no one could see her.

OK Tsubasa, your turn, Do I have to? I hate doing this it's not right. A voice in Hibiki's head said. Well I don't like lying to my mother so suck it up and come out. Hibiki said to the voice that belonged to Tsubasa. Ok fine, I just hope this will help me.

Hibiki transformed into Tokyo's famous Phantom Thief Tsubasa. So where are we going this time Hibiki? The Phantom Thiefasked. This time we are going to the Tokyo Tower to steal a statue in the form of a cat. Hibiki said who is now the voice inside Tsubasa's head. Tsubasa spread her black and white wings then took off towards the tower.

Hibiki's mother drove in the same direction Hibiki went. Hibiki's mother looked up in the sky and saw a pair of wings flying towards Tokyo Tower. Hibiki's mother called her husband again. Hurry and meet me at Tokyo Tower. I have a weird feeling about this.

Once the two colored winged thief arrived at the tower, Tsubasa used her thieving knowledge to get through the towers security system. Tsubasa found the the statue and was about to grab it when a security guard caught her.

Tsubasa panicked and transformed back into Hibiki.

A group of paparazzi and police came into the room of the statue expecting to find Tsubasa but instead found Hibiki. Everyone in the room was shocked to se Tokyo's famous idol trying to steal a statue. The paparazzi started taking photos and the police handcuffed Hibiki.

Hibiki's parents walked in the room to find their own daughter. Hibiki we are very disappointed in you. Hibiki's father said.

I'm sorry mother. I'm sorry father. I wish I could tell you the truth but you would never believe me. Hibiki said in her own mind.

The next day, the news wastalking about Hibiki and her Scandal. Ebelieved now believes that Tokyo's famous idol is working with Phantom Thief Tsubasa.

Author's note: I hope you like this story. This idea has been stuck in my head for a while.


	2. The move

It has been two weeks since the scandal involving both Hibiki and Tsubasa. Hibiki and her parents are on their way to Hibiki's home town where she was born and raised up until she was 13 and moved to Tokyo. Hibiki is quietly sitting in the back of the car starring at a magazine with her face on the cover remembering what her parents told here

(flashback). Hibiki, your mother and I decided that you should take a break from the spotlight for a while. We are going back to your home town.

At Hibiki's last concert before she left Tokyo, Hibiki made the announcement that she is going on Hiatus for a while and is unsure when she will return to the world of music.

(end of flashback). Hibiki's family arrived at the house where they used to live. Good thing we never sold the house. Hibiki's father said. Hibiki went upstairs to her old bedroom and started unpacking.

Hibiki? Tsubasa asked, Don't even talk to me Tsubasa. It's because of you I can't be an idol anymore. Music is the only thing I love. Hibiki said to Tsubasa in her head. I just wanted to apologize for all of this. Tsubasa said, Apology not accepted. Hibiki said,

More anger Hibiki feels towards Tsubasa, more she can't wait to find something to separate Tsubasa from her so They can both have their own bodies.

Hibiki! Can you come here for a minute? Hibiki's mother yelled, Hibiki walked downstairs to see what her mother wanted. There are something's we need to discuss with you. Hibiki's father said, First off, starting tomorrow, you will be attending the local high school. Hibiki's mother said, and the last thing is this town also has a famous phantom thief. Dark Mousy, so starting tonight, at 7:00, every door, window, and anything else will be locked. No one can get in or out. It's for your own good. Hibiki's father said,

Hibiki went back to her room. Hibiki turned on her TV to see if anyone is talking about her, Tsubasa, or Dark Mousy. The news was talking about Dark and that he is coming to the local museum tonight to steal an old painting.

Hey Tsubasa, guess what we are doing tonight? Hibiki said with a smirk on her face. Are you crazy? We'll just get caught like the last time. Besides every entrance in this house will be looked anyway. Tsubasa said, You can teleport right? Hibiki asked, Yes but not very far. tsubasa said trying to get out of doing more thieving. When everything is locked up tonight, teleport us onto the balcony outside my room then we will fly from there. Hibiki said,

Ok fine, I'll do it. But what exactly are we doing tonight? Tsubasa asked, We are going after both the painting and Dark. He might be able to help us. Hibiki said,


	3. Meeting for the first time

It was 9:00 PM. Two hours after Hibiki's parents locked up every door and window in the house. Hibiki told her parents that she was going to bed early for school the next day to cover up that she is sneaking out of the house to go to the museum.

Hibiki used some extra pillows to stuff under the blankets to look like a person was in the bed sleeping just in case Hibiki's parents come up to her room to check on her.

Ok Tsubasa, it's time to take over. Hibiki said standing by her window. Hibiki changed to Tsubasa then teleported onto the balcony outside Hibiki's room. Tsubasa spread out her black and white wings then took of into the night.

When Tsubasa came closer to the museum, she noticed a lot of police and news reporters around the building. Hibiki, are you sure this plan will work this time? Tsubasa asked getting worried. Don't worry just fly around the back but stay away from those lights. Hibiki said feeling confident.

Satoshi, a young but intelligent boy who is in charge happened to look up in the sky to see a figure going behind the building. Assuming it was Dark, Satoshi followed and shut down the security system to mess with Dark.

Tsubasa made it into the room of the painting. Hmmm I wonder if Dark even showed up yet. The security system is down but the painting is still here. Tsubasa said looking around. Maybe there is no security system and Dark hasn't even come yet. Hibiki said.

What Tsubasa and Hibik didn't know is they were being watched. Dark was watching from the other room. So, this girl is just like us huh? Dark said getting ready to make his move.

As soon as Tsubasa touched the painting, Dark came out of hiding. Well well, what do we have here? What's a cute girl like you doing here trying to do my job? Dark asked. I'm Tsubasa, me and my tamer Hibiki came for both the painting and to ask for your help. Tsubasa explained.

Sure, what can I do for you princess? Dark asked trying to flirt with Tsubasa. We would like to know if there is any way to sepperate Hibiki and I so we can have our own bodies. Tsubasa said. Sorry but I have never came across any artifact or painting that could do that. Dark said.

I take it that Hibiki is new to this right? Dark asked. Yes, I became a part of Hibiki a year ago and ever since then Hibiki and i haven't got along half the time. Tsubasa said. Well, hate to tell you this but you ladies might be stuck this way for a while. Dark said. I'm sorry Hibiki, I tried, please don't be mad at me. Tsubasa said looking down at her feet feeling both bad for Hibiki and scared. It's fine Tsubasa. Hibiki said.


	4. The Deal

Dark and Tsubasa had no idea that Satoshi was watching them from another room. So there's another one now? Satoshi asked himself. I guess I should get going. Sorry for bothering you. Tsubasa said. Before you go, I want to ask you something. Are you the same Tsubasa and Hibiki that got into trouble a few days ago in Tokyo? Dark asked. Yes, that was us. Please don't tell anyone we're here. It's my fault Hibiki had to give up her life as an idol and move here. Tsubasa said. I wouldn't say anything but it probably won't be long before the media finds out. Dark said. I better get out of here then but before I go, can I ask for a favor? Tsubasa asked. Sure, what is it? Dark asked.

Would it be alright if Hibiki and I tag along with you for a while every time you go steal something? Tsubasa asked. It's extremely dangerous to be with me. Why do you want to work with me? Dark asked. I think as long as I'm with you, I might be able to find some way to separate us. Plus I want to make it up to Hibiki for what i did. Tsubasa said. Hmmm... well... Dark said not sure. Please Dark, your probably my last hope. Tsubasa said. How about this? If you can get this painting out of the museum then past all of the reporters and police outside, then you can be my partner. Think you can manage? Dark asked giving her the painting. Take the deal Tsubasa! You can do it! Hibiki said in Tsubasa's mind. Well... ok, I'll do it. Tsubasa said taking the painting.

Satoshi smirked as he switched the museum's security system back on. Have fun getting out of this you two. Satoshi said quietly to himself then left. Before Satoshi could make it out of the building, he started to feel pain. The being that lives inside Satoshi called Krad was trying to take over again. Satoshi managed to shake him off again for now. When he left the Museum, Satoshi told the police and reporters about Tsubasa. Risa, who is infatuated with the legendary phantom thief Dark was in the large crowd of people who wanted to either see Dark in action or wanted him arrested. Risa heard the news reporter talk about Tsubasa on camera and started to feel jealous.

Dark and Tsubasa were still inside the museum dodging Satoshi's traps from blocked windows to motion activated lasers. Dark managed to get out first but Tsubasa was having some trouble escaping. She never experienced a security system like Satoshi's before. Dark hid from the police while watched outside one of the museum window. Hey Dark! Go help her! Daisuke yelled inside Dark's mind. As much as I hate to see a pretty girl in danger, I'm not going to help. Dark said. What!? Why? Daisuke asked surprised. She is the first girl I encountered of my kind. I know she can do it even if she doesn't have the same level of experience. Dark said as he watched Tsubasa slowly makes her way through.

Tsubasa accidentally set off a motion activated laser. She manged to get away from it but the building started to collapse. Since Tsubasa was close to a window, she used her magic to teleport outside. Dark flew over to her. Hey! not bad. But why didn't you use your magic in the first place? Dark asked. I can only teleport a short distance. If I teleport too far or too many times in one night, I'll harm Hibiki. Tsubasa explained. I see, Well I guess we better get out of here. Dark said then took her hand. As Dark and Tsubasa were flying away from the Museum, one of the policemen saw them. One of the camera's face in that Direction showing Dark and Tsubasa on TV. Risa looked up at them in jealousy seeing Dark holding Tsubasa's hand.

Tsubasa showed Dark Hibiki's house. When they landed on the balcony, Tsubasa changed back to Hibiki. Wow, it's not every day I get to meet an idol. It's nice to finally meet you Hibiki. Dark said then kissed her hand. Hibiki blushed but shook it off. So, does this mean Tsubasa and I can tag along with you? Hibiki asked. Absolutely. Dark said then he quickly flew off. Hibiki watched him fly away while holding her right hand that he kissed to her chest. Hibiki quickly changed into her pj's and went to bed. When Hibiki's parents saw Tsubasa on the news, They were worried so they quietly went upstairs to check on their daughter. Hibiki's mother slowly opened the door and saw her peacefully sleeping.


End file.
